


The Dogs (+ Eddie)'s Favourite Body Part of Yours

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [25]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: request from anon on tumblr :>





	The Dogs (+ Eddie)'s Favourite Body Part of Yours

  * **brown -** honestly i’m just gonna say feet LOL bc it’s played by quentin, but also your smile. i know it’s not technically a body part but he adores your smile and it makes him all giggly and happy, awwaha this boy is so WHOLESOMEEKJLKAJL
  * **pink -** hands!!! he likes to hold them, he gets a fuzzy feeling whenever you guys hold hands and he loves to lace his fingers between yours, play with them and kiss them. it’s not a sexual thing it’s just pure love awww this boy ♥♥
  * **orange -** lips!!! this guy is such a fucking good kisser and we all know it. he just loves kissing you altogether, and feeling your lips against his sends fuckign volts of love through his veins ♥♥  ~~he also likes seeing em wrapped round his cock but :)):):):)))))) weheheh~~
  * **white -** thighs. he adores them! his favourite thing to do is run his hands over them and admire them, leaving trails of kisses. but he appreciates all of your body, whatever type it may be!!!!! respectful daddy
  * **blonde -** a s s !!!!!!!!!! he loves squeezing it (usually in public or when you’re doing chores), rolling it around in his hands. not to mention the fucking spanking and whipping, he has a special paddle for you too ;))
  * **eddie -** honestly i’mma say boobs even tho idk if he’s a tits guy or an ass guy (maybe he’s both, the greedy bastard). he loves when you wear stuff that shows em off, especially around the other guys, cause he can show you off. but he also likes them bc theyre soft and cuddly (like him)




End file.
